Who will Nessie Pick?
by misslautner
Summary: Nessie's older and Jacob has fallen in love with her, but will nessie love him back or will a blast from the past take her first, or will Leah get in there? lemons coming soooooooooooooooon review please more to come!
1. Chapter 1

Nessies and Jacobs love

you know i never did give much thought to how it would be when i was older. I knew i was growing fast but didn't realise how fast it had been. I was born six years ago and this is due to me being half human and half vampire which has its advantages.

Now that i am 17 things have definitely changed we used to live in forks but people were getting suspicious seeing as well we don't age. Were in Alaska now hmm yummy penguins.

"Nope no way i cant i don't like it" i said angrily

"look Nessie if you eat human food we can save the blood shed" grandpa Carlisle said will a comforting tone.

"but it doesn't taste very good and i prefer blood please grandpa"

i said with a innocent tone trying to make him give in.

i looked around hoping someone could back me up like my dad who always gives me blood or grandma Esme who always has a compromise. Or auntie rose what always gives in. i am not spoiled i just hate human food i mean i don't throw it up afters wards like any other vampire who tried to eat it but still i should have the right after all i am one of a kind.

"God it snowing out there"

i voice i recognised since the day i was born

"JACOB"

it was always great to see my best friend in the whole wide world come to see me, Seeing as he's a werewolf and vampires and werewolf don't get on we do a pretty good job if i do say so myself.

"Hey sweetie" he's say with so much delight.

"Jake can we go out? I really want to hunt grandpas making me eat human food"

"come one then"

Jacob never said no that's what i love about him. I love his rebellious side my father always hated when Jacob and mum were best friends dad would always be nervous letting Jacob round. But i don't understand why, Jacob is a big cuddly teddy bear he would never hurt any of us.

"Come on ill race you" i said with a smug tone.

"on your marks get set GO! Jacob said

me and Jacob took of like the wind i had no idea were he was i was just trying to beat him seeing as i never can. I guess i didn't get my speed from my dad he's the fastest in the family i believe maybe out of the whole vampire creation Jacob never out runs him.

"Ha i beat you" i said smug

"Ha no u didn't"i heard a voice coming from above he beat me again.

"Jake ugh you always win"i said

"what can i say? Werewolfs are better runners"

"And what are vampires good at then?" i asked

"hmm being beautiful"Jacob says in a calm tone staring at me with admiration.

couple or days after my little race with Jacob i had to start high school. I cant wait to start i would love to meet more humans like grandpa Charlie and auntie sue.

"mum i am really nervous" i said as mum started to brush my hair

i loved how she brushed my hair she did it better than aunt Alice and auntie Rose, it always felt better when she does it.

"Oh its going to be fine" she said without a doubt

"but what if they don't like me?" i said

"oh Nessie of course their going to love you everyone loves you" she said

" but this is different mama i am scared, what if i don't make any friends, what if i don't look right you know how aunt Alice goes" i said worried

aunt Alice love to dress us all she never lets us wear the same clothes twice she's really into fashion but sometimes she's very over the top when she trys to dress us.

"you look great now come on we don't want to be late on our first day" mum said

i can feel the butterfly's in ma stomach is this a good sigh? I came out the room with my mum and walked down the big stair case. There he was smiling away without taking his eyes of me. Jacob looked ready um sure by my face i wasn't he took out his hand and i took it.

"You ready?" he asked

"um i think so" i said, which really meant "NO" in my head.

Everyone came down the stairs aunt Roselie, uncle Emmet, aunt Alice and uncle Jasper they didnt looked bothered i mean they have done this like 80 times already but this was my first and i didn't know what to expect.

I rode to school on Jacob motorbike and everyone else was in their cars. Aunt Alice and uncle jasper in her yellow porche. Mum and dad in the Volvo and uncle Emmett and aunt rose in his truck.

When we got closer to the school it looked bigger than i thought. There were load of teenagers talking and laughing it didn't seem that bad. We finally got into the car park and everything felt fine until we all got out the cars and off the motorbike when it really hit me. Everyone around us was looking at us even the teachers. That did it i was so conscious of myself now

"Jake why are they staring at us?" i asked bewildered Jacob just smiled grabbed my hand and kissed it and pulled me along.

I looked to see where my family where and they where right behind me smiling at each other what was so funny? Everyone is staring at us.

Jacob pulled me along into the building with so much grace it was not hard to notice i wouldn't let go of his hand until we are in that class.

" ah" Jacob said

" what wrong?" i asked

Jacob Ran his finger down the paper that was pined on the wall looking for something

"oh man we are not in the same class" he say with disappointment

oh no i would have to walk in there without him.

" well couldn't we just change it?" i said quietly

"haha maybe we should see how it goes first we don't want to ruin there system Ness" he laughed.

I just looked at him worried then i could here my mum and dad aproching.

"You ok sweetheart " dad asked

"yeah im OK" i didn't want to worry my dad he worries a lot.

the bell suddenly went and everyone was rushing to their class rooms

"i guess i should go" as i turned to Jacob

Jacob leans down to kiss my forehead

"ill see you at lunch ok" he said i know Jacob doesn't want to leave me alone i didn't

want to leave him but i had to do this.

"Yeah see you then" i squeezed his hand and let go and turned to look for my class.

It was quiet easy looking for my class it was the one with the green door. I open it and walked in. 23 blue and brown eyes look up at me like they have seen a ghost i had to look behind me just incase there was one. But of course there looking at me vampires get that a lot especially this morning.

"Hello are you renesmee?" a kind voice asked

i look up to see who had said this. She was blonde with blue eyes and glasses she was really pretty and had a kind face.

"um yeah i am well Nessie actually" i said correcting her

" oh i am ms Warrington and um your teacher" she said in a kind tone

" hi" that all i could say i was nervous what with the 12 boys staring at me with there mouths wide open.

She showed me to my seat which was right in the middle of the class i sat there and looked at the clock thinking this will be over and i can be with Jacob again.

"hi" a husky voice whispered

i look around to see where it was coming from

he had brown hair and brown eyes he look like one of those guys you see on soap operas. I could tell he loved himself.

"hi" i said being polite

" my name Calum your Nessie right?" he asked so he was listening when i told my name.

"Yeah Nessie hi" i said

"don't worry um kind of new here to" he said

"really when was your first day?" i asked truly interested.

"about a month ago it kind of scary inst it"? He asked

wow i have made a friend that wasn't really hard.

"yeah i guess" i said

" you now every guy in here is staring at you" he said like i didn't notice

" yeah i can see that" i said jokingly. I looked at him and he was staring right back at me it made me feel awkward.

"its because your really beautiful" he said in a kind tone.

Wow hes a bit full on i have just met him and i am not use to boys likening me i have never liked a guy in that way and probably never will. Its just me and Jacob best friends for life

"thanks" i said in a rude tone.

I wanted to brush him off.

the hour went pretty slow it was calculus something my dad taught me which i kinda new. But Calum kept talking to me about where i was from and how many sisters or brothers i have you know the small talk. Most of it was just lies anyway. If i did tell him the truth that would be another story, yeah i am half vampire half human my best friends a werewolf and all my family are vampires and we don't kill humans we hunt for animals, i am sure you would want to talk to me then.

Walking out of that class room i felt such relief i could see Jacob walking down the corridor to me he's always happy thats another thing i love about him well happy to me anyway.

"Hey how was it" he said as he put him arm on ma shoulder

"oh i am glad to see you" i said in relief

"lunch?" he asks. Oh lunch human food how delightful.

I groaned.

We got to the table where my family where mum was holding dad hand and looking into each others eyes. Auntie Rose was whispering something in uncle Emmett ear and Alice was fixing uncle jaspers shirt you see there all together all of them r paired up. Jacob and i sat down at the table and all my family's noses wrinkled. You see Jacobs a werewolf and he's doesn't smell good to vampires but i think he smells great.

"so what's on the menu?" i asked sarcastic

Jacobs was tucking in the his lunch he looked like he was enjoying it i smiled and he smiled back.

" dad please don't let me eat this please?" i asked

"Ok i don't blame you" he said and smiled

my dads awesome he bort me a car for my birthday it was a lambo a orange one it was amazing i love it. so does Jacob it so fast and we love the drive fast.

"so today i got a call from Nahuel and his auntie" mum said

"whos Nahuel?" i asked

"don't you remember him? He that nice boy who saved us from the vV

olturi his half vampire just like you" mum said

"oh him i remember him now" i said truly

"well him and his aunt are coming to visit i think he should be here tomorrow so you can meet the boy who saved us properly" mum said with a happy tone.

I guess i sort of remember him from are near deaf experience with all the Volturi.

The Volturi didn't understand about me they thought i would be this blood crazed vampire when i was older but Nahuel came and proved i wasn't going to be. so it would be awesome to meet him and say thank you, seeing as i couldn't really do it then.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second meet**

so we all finished school and as we were pulling up to the drive way there was i car i didn't recognise. Everyone got out their cars and stood still smelling for danger but it seemed like there wasn't any as a beautiful boy with black braided hair his skin was dark toned and his eyes were the colour of warm teak and a women braided hair too with a olive tone coming toward us with grandma and grandpa.

"Hey look who has arrived" grandpa said with a pleased tone

mum and dad and Aunt Alice look so pleased to see them. I was too.

"Hello friends" Nahuel says he did seem very charming and very good looking

"Nahuel, Huilen" mum said pleased she walked to him and gave him a caring hug and the women next to him.

"It is so good to see your early?" she asked

"well we kinda drove a bit fast" he laughed

he look at everyone of my family and then stopped at me i could do nothing but stare back at this beautiful boy in front of me i didn't feel attracted i just felt like i had to get to know him.

"Ok let go inside" grandpa said and everyone followed him in apart from me Nahuel and Jacob

Nahuel took a step toward me i could see Jacob flinched a bit but i didn't understand why.

" its good to see you again Nessie its been long hasn't it" he took my hand and without looking away from my eyes kissed it with the most gentle touch. I heard Jacob growl a bit.

"Yeah its been six years quiet a while" i said being polite

"you have grown fantasicly" he said with a smirk

i couldnt help but laugh

"ha thanks" i said while he was still holding my hand

its billy birthday today he's Jacobs dad and the pack and Sue Clearwater where all going to visit him and give him a cake. So me and Jacob had to leave but i didn't really want to Nahuel was very interesting.

I could see Jacob was getting aggravated. But why? Nahuel seems nice.

"We have to go Ness or we will be late for Billys thing" Jacob said in a empty tone Jacob was staring at my hand in Naheuls. He look like he was about to rip it off. I let go of it just to make Jake feel comfortable.

"ok um well ill see you later nahuel?" i asked

"most definitely Nessie" he said with i grin. I smiled back looking forward to it.

I walked to Jacob who was still givne Nahuel a rude look.

"Ok lets go" i said as i got on Jacob back i didn't want to run if werewolf's are faster let them do it.

As jacob moved further into the woods i turned my head to where Nahuel was standing and he was still looking at me smiling. Jacob stopped and tensed he turned round to Nahueal and whispered "SHES MINE" and ran into the woods

i got of Jacobs back when we got deeper into the forest and took hold of his hand, Jacobs hand was so nice and warm he was never cold . I looked up at him he seemed tense. I had to ask him what wrong.

I squeezed his hand "Jake?".

He look down i could tell he was troubled.

"Yeah Ness?" he asked

"are you ok?" i asked truly wondering

he just smiled at me like he was trying. He paused for a while and finally spoke

"Yeah why wouldn't i be sweetheart?" he said

i left it there i didn't want to upset him he seemed like he was going burst into his wolf form he was shaking. I had to try and carm him down so i bent up and kissed his cheek and smiled.

"what was that for?" he asked bewildered and happy, he stopped shaking as well, that did it ha.

"i just......well i just felt like it" i said and smiled i loved when Jacob is happy when he is i am.

"well um..thanks"he said

"your welcome" i said and smiled

we finally got to Billy's and there was one balloon on the door. It made me laugh.

How they tried. When we went through the door and only Sam and Emily where there

and also Leah. Sam use to be Leah boy friend but he imprinted on her cousin Emily now and everyone can tell Leah is heart broken.

Same finally took his eyes of Emily.

"hey Jacob what up?" he said

maybe he could find out what wrong with him seeing as there pack can read each others minds and oh Sam's a werewolf too.

"nothing just come to see dad you know the usual" he said casual

i could tell Sam was reading Jacobs mind i wish i could. All i can do is show people what i am thinking by touching them

Emily came over and gave me a big hug, at first when i saw Emily i couldn't take my eyes of her scar its from her lips all the way down her shoulder to her arm. Sam did it when he lost control. See werewolf's lose control a lot and Emily was just to close. But now i am use to it and don't even acknowledge it now.

"Hey hun" Emily said pleased it good to see you

" yeah how are you i heard about your dad is he ok?" i asked Emilys dad had a car crash last week."

"yeah he's getting there hes off the **ventilator** so hes recovering" she said

"well when you see him send him my love" i said i went with Emily to visit her dad once he lives in New York and i really wanted to visit the sites.

" will do" she said as she took us into the front room

Billy was there with aunt Sue who is Seth's and Leahs mum. They where both eating cake that Sue made which didn't look appetising to me but i could tell they where enjoying it. I laughed as Jacob gabbed the biggest piece and eat it whole he's such a pig , well my pig.

"hey aunt sue, he bill happy birthday" i said as i gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"hey sweetheart bill thanks want some cake?" he asked i knew he was being sarcastic he know i hate food.

"haha no thanks" i said sarcastic.

That's when the whole pack arrived Quil and Claire who was Emilys niece she 11 now and Quil imprinted on her, she ran to Emily and gave her a big hug Quil just smiled and didn't take his eyes away from Claire. Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel who was Jacob sister and shes really nice, Paul on the other hand i will have to think about. Embry who was so funny and Seth who was my dads best friend he's so cool. They all greated and sat down to have cake and a chat.

Billy front room was packed some of them had to sit on the floor including me next to Jacob leaning on the wall. Jacob still didn't look like himself like something was bothering him i have a feeling it got to do with Naheul.

"jake?" I asked as i whispered in his ear

"yeah" he whispered back

i needed him to know that no one could replace him he's is my best friend and i will love him forever.

" i love you" i truly said and i grabbed his hand and held it tight in mine.

Jacob just smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"i know" he said but i could tell he wanted to say more i wish he did. To be continued.............

Review please x


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day everyone decided to have a barbecue and everyone was in the garden eating away, burgers, sausages,everything and there was a lot what with all the wolfs hanging around. Right in the corner where Sam and Emily they where kissing and whispering and laughing. It so nice to see someone in love i wish i will be like them with someone some day. Looking further away from them Leah didn't look happy she my age and it would be horrible for me if someone i loved suddenly dumped me to go out with my cousin. She just got up and disappeared into the front of the house. I wanted to go talk to her i never really get to she's so shielded plus i don't think she likes me that much i don't think she likes my mum as well. But i was determined to be her friend i don't like when people don't like me.

I turned round to Jake.

"i am going to the bathroom" i said

"ok see you in a soon" he said. Jacob smiled he seemed to be feeling better.

I got up and went looking for Leah i could find her in the house but i could see her sitting on the front stair leading into the house. This was it i was going to talk to her

I opened the front door to get to her. She was sitting on the stairs leading to the door, she didn't even turn round when she heard me come through it must be wolf senses.

"Leah?" i asked nervously

"what?" she asked in her normal rude tone.

I went to sit next to her but i kept my distance on the forth stair she was on the second. She flinched a bit i could tell she didn't like being this close to a vampire so i went up to the last step.

"Are you ok?" i asked

"Ha am i ok? why do you care?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because i am i very caring person" i said in a caring tone.

"HA person, your no person" she said forcefully

"well i am half a person, just like you"i said trying to make light of the situation

she paused for a bit.

"yeah i guess you are" she said in a empty voice.

"Leah why don't you like me? Why cant we be friends?" i asked

she signed a big sigh.

"Because your a vampire isn't that enough?" she asked

"but i am also human cant you just like me for that side?" i asked truly wanting her too.

"when you act human your like your mum and i didn't like her when she was human even" she said

why does she have to involve my mum? She hasn't done anything to her ugh!

"my mum has nothing to do with this Leah don't get her involved" i said in a forceful tone

she just signed again.

"you know you can always talk to me i mean where sort of a like we can relate where the same age and both two different species and....."

she interrupted me with a sarcastic laugh

"How can we relate Nessie? You sit there with your perfect little life where your have a boy who loves you and would kill himself for you." she said almost as a moan.

She was shaking at this point i had to calm her so i put out my hand on her shoulder she flinch but didn't move. I showed her calm things like waterfalls and the sun rising on another day. and her and her brother play fighting when they were in their werewolf form.

It seemed to calm her she suddenly stop shaking. she turned to look at me

"Thanks" she said

wow that's the first time she been nice to me.

" your welcome" i said smiling

she looked up at me and wrinkled her nose

"you know your don't smell as bad as your family does" she said and started to laugh

i couldn't help but laugh to

"Thanks" i said while laughing

Jacob must of heard me and Leah laugh because he came round the front and was very surprised.

"Hey what are you girls talking about?" he asked really confused

" oh nothing i better go help my mum clean up" Leah said she got up and smiled at me and walked into the house.

Jacob sat next to me on the step.

"Did Leah just talk to you?" he asked confused

"yeah i tried to. She seems a little bit ok with me now, well ad least i hope so" i said

Jacob put his hand on the side of my face, it felt so warm and nice i smiled. Jacob just kept staring at me like he wanted to do something but i just couldn't figure out what. oh how i wish i had my fathers gift he can read people minds.

"what Jake?" i had to ask

"nothing... its.....um it nothing. Do you want to go?" he asked

"yeah" i said

Me and Jacob got back to my house he let go of my hand and smiled at me he had to go back and help billy and sue clean up plus the pack have smelled a new trail and want to check it out. Jacob kissed me on the forehead and promised to be back soon and took off into the woods. I walked into my house only to find the beautiful dark toned boy Nahuel was still there talking to my family in the dinning room around the table.

"Yes i have travelled many places now i think i like London these so much culture and plenty of animals to eat" he laughed

Everyone laughed to and they all looked up when i came into the room.

"hello Ness did you have a good time at Billys did Jacob eat a whole cow?" mum asked laughing

i laughed to

" Ha almost" i said

i could see that Naheul was looking at me again with so much admiration it made me feel a little uncomfortable. I sat at the table and everyone got up apart from Nahuel i was confused.

Uncle Emmet started to laugh

"God nessie you smell like dog again" he said

i couldnt help but laugh

"well all of you go away then" i laughed

everyone was laughing at this point and all went to do their own thing mum kissed me on the forehead and left the room not before wrinkling her nose and kissing dad on the way out.

It was only me and Nahuel left at the table.

"so..." i said

"so.... your mother kindly offered me to stay a couple of days i hope that's alright with you?" he asked

he was so polite to ask my permission.

"Sure it would be great. Listen thank you so much for what you did with the Volturi and everything if it wasn't for you i do think i would have been alive today" i said and truly meant it.

He put his hand on mine it felt just like Jacobs heat.

"I could not Imagen you not being her Nessie you are one of a kind in my eyes" he said will passion

i couldn't not move. I just kept staring at him, he was so nice and polite and very complementary.

"thank you Nahuel" i said and smiled

i heard a creek in the floor board and turned my head quickly to find Jacob standing there with a horrified look on his face oh my what wrong?

"Am i disturbing you" he asked .That's a silly question Jacob could never disturb me

i turned to Naheual and he was staring at Jacob with the biggest smirk on is face, i turned back to Jacob and he's eyes where burning into Nahuels i could tell Jacob was about to lose it.

" No Jake its ok i was just saying thank you for what Naheul did six years ago" i said in a calm tone trying to relax Jacob.

Jacob came to sit by me and i took my hand from Naheuls and crossed my arms across my chest. No one spoke for five minutes this was driving me mad someone talk i wanted to say but i couldn't understand why anyone wasn't.

**Sleep**

it had been a long day. I was really tired buy the end of it my grandmother Esme let Nahuel sleep in the spare room at the top of the house that night. I hope he was ok up there all alone.

I was lieing in my bed when i heard a little tap against my window. I got up to the window and opened it.

"Hey" Jacob said

Yes! Jacobs going to stay with me tonight i love when he does he like a comfort blanket i cant sleep without him.

"Hey" i said and just gave him a big hug.

While i was still hugging him he picked me up and carried me to the bed and placed me there while putting the covers over me and kissing my head. Then he got in with me and we lay there looking at the celining.

"Jake?" i asked

"Yup" he said

" Why do you think Nahuels here?" i asked

i could feel him tense next to me i put my hand on his.

"I guess he came to visit you and see how well you grew" he said in a sarcastic tone.

I really regret asking him now.

" um... yeah i guess" i said and went to lie my head on Jacobs shoulder, he put his head on top of mine and all of a sudden i hear his snore, Jacob snore is so comforting i fell asleep as soon as i heard it. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a game**

The next morning Jacob had to go because his pack had smelt something as usual. So everyone decided to go play a game of baseball before school it was pretty early but i couldn't sleep. I went down stairs to see that everyone as getting ready to go including

Nahuel.

"Morning" i said to everyone.

"Morning" they all said at the same time it made me laugh.

"so Ness you coming with us?" uncle jasper asked

"like you need my help uncle Jas". I said sarcasticly.

Everyone laughed and headed for the door. Nahuel was walking to me.

"did you have a nice sleep?" i asked

"oh yes it was very nice thank you" he said smiling at me

Every time i am with Nahuel i feel really different than i normally do, what was that?.

" I... ... i am glad you did" i said, i couldn't take my eyes of him he seemed so interesting.

"so are you coming to the baseball game?" he asked.

"ah i don't know" i said

"oh come on it will be nice to get to now you more" he said and placed his hand on my shoulder. It felt weird, nice?.

"i don't think you will have time to the game goes pretty fast" i laughed

"why? Should i be scared?" he asked

"Very" as i pulled his hand of my shoulder and along to the car.

We got the the clearing and everyone was setting up. Me and Nahuel were walking slower than usual to my family to catch up.

"so.... i heard you started school yesterday?" he asked

" um.. yeah i did it wasn't what i thought it would be" i said in a empty tone.

"why? Are people being rude to you?" he asked like he was going to go and sort them out, i think Jacob would of got there first.

"No everyone seems nice, i just really hate the staring, but i guess you get use to it after the thousandth look" i said and laughed.

I turned to see Nahuel who was staring at me like he wanted to do something as well. Why cant the guy just do what they feel.

"You know i think your a great girl and i was wondering if you would like to do something with me, you know just me and you.?" he asked shyly like he hadn't done this before.

"Um what like a date?" i asked. A date? I have never been on one before i guess it was just me and Jacob what would be the harm?.

"um well.... yeah i guess or just friends having fun". He said

"yeah why not actually i know were we can go its a really nice meadow we could hang out there if you want?" i asked

he just smiled.

"i would love to go anywhere with you Nessie" he said in a low tone.

I said nothing but smiled back and we both started to play baseball with my family.

I whispered to him

"Good luck"and laughed

**jpov.**

oh when is she going to realise?

"Seems like the bloodsuckers have well and truly gone" Sam said as we walked back from the forest searching.

"They will never truly be gone thou will they? Especially this Nahuel dude" i said rudely.

"you think he's hear for more than just a visit?" he asked

"i really do. I think he's here for Nessie" i said

of course he's here for her the way he looks at her i know he wants he but he cant she mine and she even knows that.

" Jacob? Are you having extra feelings for Nessie? Like more than just a friends" he asked

I am. I do. Every time i am with her i want to kiss her i want to tell her how much i love her and how i want her to be my wife and be by her side, but i cant because its her choice. I will be in her life anyway she wants just as long as i am with her.

" I really do Sam, but she doesn't realise. I guess she never will. Isn't she sposed to by now? I mean we are the same age". I asked

"Yeah but it sometimes different Jake, just give her time i am sure she will realise soon, maybe you should do something to make her realise fast." he suggested

"like what?" i asked

" I don't know go on a date flirt with girls i don't know. Just to make her realise that she does want you in that way".

Sam had a point if i did this, go on a date or flirt in front of Nessie maybe she will want me differently it was worth a try. But what if i do? And she doesn't care is that it am i out of options?.

It was time to go meet Nessie at school i guessed they would be there now.

I got of my bike to find all of the bloodsuckers there apart from Nessie.

I walked up to Bella it was really hard to she smells so bad now.

"Hey where's Ness" i asked

"She's behind you" she said

i turned round to see Nahuel letting Nessie out of his car they where both smiling and laughing. Nahuel knew that i could see him he hugged Nessie and got back into the car and took off. I could feel myself about to lose it why is this happening why cant i have someone it was Bella and Edward now its Nessie and him. Him that leech who sucks the life out of people who will probably suck the life out of Nessie. That was it i had to do something to make her want me more.

"Jake" she ran to me smiling oh i wish i could just pick her up in my arms an kiss her. She ran to me and immediately hugged me. Which was what she always did . When she's in my arms i just want to kiss her neck down her jaw to her lips .No, no stop Jacob. I will have her.

At lunch i wanted to talk to Nessie to tell her i was going on a date even though i didn't have one yet but i will. I didn't want to tell her in front of her parents because her bloodsucker father would probably laugh. So this was it.


	5. Chapter 5

**NESSIES POINT OF VIEW **

**You haven't had sex?**

After Jacob took me to my first class which was gym i felt like he wanted to tell me something. I made a deal with myself to get it out of him.

The game was dodge ball but i couldn't really throw it that hard i had to remind myself that there human, it made ma laugh. My team where having a break the girls in it where Mary,Lucy, Taylor and Anna. These girl loved themselves to much.

"Oh my god so we totally did it last night it was so cool he did everything i asked" Mary said i guess i new what she was talking about.

"oh my god me and James haven't done it yet, he wants to wait but i totally want to he's hot" Anna said.

All the girls started to laugh but i just sighed. These girl where unbelievable.

"So Nessie? Do you have a boy friend?" Lucy asked?

"Um no i don't" i told her

"Have you ever had a boy friend?" Anna asked

"No i have never had one" i said and didn't even care.

"So you have never had sex?" Anna asked. Wow she's not shy.

"um.....no i have never... um i have never really thought about it". I said shyly

they all started to laugh and snigger at me.

"well you should. Come on how old are you? Are you going to stay a virgin forever, like 40 year old virgin?" Anna said and they all started to laugh and went back to the game. Was there something wrong with me that i haven't even kissed a boy and i am almost 18 well in human years, do i need to have sex or get a boy friend?.

**JACOBS POINT OF VIEW **

**who am i going to ask out?**

Who am i going to ask out? I cant just go out with them and then dump them if Nessies realise.s That's cruel no i need to find someone who will be in on it with me.

It was fourth period which was calculus which i wasn't in the mood for and i really needed to think so i decided to skip it and go see what the pack were up to.

Walking in the forest is always nice and calming for me its always a nice place to just think and relax.

"Hey hairy" Leah of course said

LEAH! Hmm maybe Leah could be useful for something after all.

"Hey Leah are you OK..." i asked casual.

"Um.. i guess what do you want Jacob?" she said, she reads me well.

"um well..." i said. This is so weird asking her but i was desperate i know the packs going to make fun of this.

"Spit it out Jacob" she said frustrated.

"um.. well you know how i really want to be with Nessie but she doesn't feel exactly the same way yet" i said. Or ever i said in my head.

"well yeah you don't shut up about it" she said. And this was very true.

I just looked at her thinking of a way to get this out without her thinking i liked her in a sexual way.

"why do you ask Jacob?" she asked suspiciously.

"well i wouldn't ask if i wasn't desperate especially not you". I said

"well thanks" she said sarcasticly.

"You know what i mean. So i was talking to Sam about anything i could do to you know speed up the process." i said. She looked up I knew Sam's name would get her attention.

"Well what did Sam say?" she asked

"So he was suggesting maybe if i like date someone or pretend to . just to make Nessie realise that she wants me in that way". I said

She looked at me surprised.

"Sam said that? Well that's new" she said rudely

"Yeah so i need someone to date, and also be in on it so i was wondering...." i couldn't go on.

She gave me the most Shockley look i have ever seen and then it turned into a smile then a laugh.

"NO.... no way are you crazy? You and me? Hahahahahah." She said and couldn't stop laughing i guess this was kinda funny asking her but i was desperate i want NESSIE!.

"look i wouldn't ask if i wasn't desperate Leah please help me out" i pleaded with her.

She stopped laughing and just looked at me.

All i could say was.

"Please i love her" i pleaded.

She just kept looking at me uncertain.

" I love her" i said.

She signed.

" I cant believe i am agreeing with this.. Oh fine."

YES!

"Oh thank you Leah I...."

she interrupted me.

"But wait i am no way kissing you" she said with power

"NO noway i just want her to believe we are so she can want me." i said

"She might not like me after this. Also her mum. This could be fun actually" she said with a smug tone.

"i owe you Leah i owe you big ok" i said

"Yes Jacob Black you owe me big" she said truly.

"look i have to get back to tell Nessie but, could you tell the pack?" i asked

"Oh for god sakes Jacob anything else you want? the clothes off my back?" she ask sarcasticly.

"No that's it.... hey Leah?." i asked before she vanished

"YES?" she asked.

"Thank you" i said in a calm tone.

"hmmm" she said and took off into the woods.

Ok now just to tell Nessie. I am dreading this.


	6. Chapter 6

**NESSIES POINT OF VIEW**

**OH NO!**

It was lunch. I went to into the cafeteria to go sit with my family and to wait for Jacob where was he?. I was still a bit angry about what Anna said she had no right to ask me about those things it non of her business. Anna's twin sister Sarah was just as rude as her, and she was coming this way.

"Hey Ness you like my top" she asked i really wanted to ignore her.

"um.. yeah its great" i said i did not sound convincing.

"well if you have breast like mine why not flaunt them right? Maybe you should try." she said why looking at up and down at me.

HOW DERE SHE......

" I never try" i said to her right in her supposedly to her perfect face. And walked off to where Jacob was calling me to the exit.

It was so good to see him where had he been?. I walked straight up to him and hugged him i really didn't want to let go i was having a bad day he always seems too straighten it out. Jacob suddenly unwound my hands from his neck and put them to my sides. What?.....What was this? He has never done that before what have i done? What's going on?.

" Are you ok?" i asked

"Look Ness i need to talk to you" he said quietly.

Oh no...........................

Jacob took my hand and we walked to the garden where people can eat there lunch outside. Why was he doing this?.

"Jake what's wrong?" i asked in a innocent tone.

He took me to sit on the bench he just closed his eyes.

I lifted my hand to out to touch his face and he grabbed it and kept it there until he let it go.

"Nessie i need to talk to you about us." he said in almost a whisper.

"ok" i said. What was there to talk about.

"look um just going to come with this". He said

"Jake your scaring me what going on?" i said. I felt like bad news was coming something i didn't want to hear.

"For the past year and a half i have been having these feelings for you that i have never had before". He said

"what sort of feelings?". I asked in a little voice.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. He took my hand.

"Ness i am......" he hesitated.

"What Jake....... tell me" i said

"I am falling in love with you Nessie" he said and stared at are hangs together.

What? He's in love with me? My best friend Jacob Black. I don't..... i don't feel that way i want him in my life just as my friend, my best friend. But i don't want to hurt him. I could feel the tears collecting at the corner of my eyes.

"Jake" i tried to say without crying.

"i know, i know" he said. He knew. He knew i wasn't in love with him.

A tier fan down my cheek and he wiped it away with his soft warm hand

"i am so sorry" it all came out a wrong i couldn't talk all the tears where pouring out. I knew there was something wrong with him for the past couple of months. But this was unbelievable.

He saw me crying and pulled me into his chest. I wanted to give him what he wanted but i wasn't there where he was. I don't think i ever will.

"Its ok Nessie shhhh its ok" he said while stroking my hair. I was ruining his shirt with my tears. And i also felt his tear drop on my cheek. What have i done?

I looked up at him to see if he was really crying. And he was.

"Jacob i am so sorry." i mumbled

"look i need to go ok?" he said letting go off me. Was this for good? I quickly grabbed his hand

"NO Jake please. Please don't go. Please don't leave me like this. I need you " i begged him with the tears flowing out everywhere.

His face turned to horror he came back and hugged me to his chest.

"Ness i will never leave you ok shhhhh i am always going to be here what ever you do" he said stroking my hair....

And we just stayed like that for the whole lunch break in each others arms. What am i going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**JACOB POINT OF VIEW **

PLAN B

don't know what to say is that it?... No this plan B is this Leah thing. I know me and Nessie belong together.

"Jacob?" Leah asked

I was sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest. Leah could tell something was wrong. Wolf instincts.

"So um i told Nessie I loved her. Just to see what she would say" i said sarcasticly.

Leah came to sit next to me on the rock. She seemed to be ok around me now.

"And" she asked.

I just looked at her. I didn't need to say anything she knew;

"Oh Jacob what are you going to do now?" she asked

i put my hand on Leahs and looked at her.

"Plan B" and smiled

she smiled back.

**NESSIES POINT OF VIEW**

**OH MY GOD!**

WRITTEN BY CASEY DAVOREN

Jacob........ Jacob Black is in love with me it so hard to process it. Were best friends i never thought it would be any different but i also love him so much as a friend.

To the world you may be one person. But to one person he may be the world. Was he that one person?

I was in my room just trying to process what just happened. All i could do was think. I didn't have a clue as to what to do. I needed to make this right for my Jacob but how i am so confused.

I heard two gentle knocks on the door.

"Ness?" Nahuel asked.

"Come in" i said. I did not sound inviting.

He came to sit at the end of my bed staring at my face worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Jake...... i mean Jacob you know him right my best friend the werewolf?" i asked

"yeah i know him" he said in a discouraging tone.

"Well he told me something thats kinda a shock to me, i am just a bit confused right now". I said confused.

"Well do you want to talk about it, what did he say?" he asked.

"Um" i said

"come on Ness you can talk to me, I am your friend to you know". He said. I knew that i just didn't want to tell him. And let my dad read his mind and just go crazy. Or even let my family know especially my mum she would be a little grossed out what with what happened 7 years ago i really don't want to get into that right now.

I just looked at him and winced.

"look i really rather not talk about Nahuel i am sorry it just its painful to talk about" i said

"oh ok" he said.

"Lets just say i am a horrible friend" i said

"You are not horrible Nessie your fantastic". He said. And he seemed like he truly meant it.

"Thanks but i am not a good .......friend." i said. Well i am not really a friend to Jacob anymore i am his love.

"i just cant give him what he wants and its killing me" i said and winced again.

"Ness my friend told me this once, A true friend is someone who thinks that your a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked" he said and chuckled.

I tried to smile but the situations just hit me and i was bursting into tears. I really didn't want him to see me like this no one should have to see me like this. They should be comforting Jacob not me.

Nahuel jumped of the End of the bed and came towards me.

"Oh nessie shh" he said. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight it felt nice to hug someone.

This didn't feel normal it didn't feel right. It felt different. This was the first time Nahuel has been in my room or even this close to me hugging me on my bed this was a stretch.

I could feel his heart beat going faster than usual well it was going faster than mine.

I could feel his face moving down my cheek he was brushing his cheek with mine. I looked up at him trying to stare into his eyes but i couldn't see them clear because mine where filled with tears. Are faces where not far from each other i could feel his sweet breath on my lips. He moved his hand to the side of my neck to hold me there and he moved his lips closer to mine...

"Nessie" he whispered.

" Nahuel I......" i said in a husky voice.

"What" he whispered.

I closed my eyes. "I......I cant".

"Why?" he asked still inches away from my face and his hand on my neck.

"Because i don't want you" i said irritated.

He lets go of my neck and looked at me.

"Well what do you want" he asked

i could feel my anger building up i just didn't want boys chasing after me or hitting on me. Thats one of the disadvantages of being a vampire your irresistible.

Here it comes!

"I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK" I SHOUTED IN HIS FACE.

He just looked at me surprised.

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek but i couldn't help it.

" I WANT THINGS HOW THEY WERE. JAKE WOULD TAKE ME HUNTING AND CLIFF DIVING WITH THE PACK. HE WOULD TUCK ME IN AT NIGHT, HE WOULD KISS MY FOREHEAD WHEN I WAS SAD. IF I HAD NIGHTMARES HE WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE TO GIVE ME HUG I JUST...... WANT IT BACK!." i shouted while crying i couldn't help it i needed to get it out!.

"Ness its ok calm down" he said about to touch my face.

"DONT touch me!". I said in a threatening tone i didn't want anyone to touch me.

"Ness" he said.

"GET OUT" i said

"but ness" he said.

Thats it!

"GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i shouted. I didn't want to hurt his feeling but i don't want him i don't want a boyfriend nothing like that.

He looked at me with a horrific look.

"i just want to be left alone Nahuel ok please just leave." i said.

"ok...." he said while walking out the room.

I just wanted to crawl under my bed and die!.

I needed to hunt. It had been a couple of days since i haven't and i am young and cant hold it that long.


	8. Chapter 8

After having a few deers, which wasn't the best of things, i liked mountain lion like my dad.

Maybe i could go and see Jake?. Maybe we could hang out?. This is going to be awkward.

I hadn't seen him since he told me, i really wanted to see how he was i missed him so much everyday.

His house looked the same with his rabbit hanging out the garage, But the was another car there i recognized it was Leahs. What was she doing here?.

Jacobs bedroom curtain was open a little and i could see his back it looked like he was talking to someone. It was so nice to see him it made me whole again. The window was open a little and the wind blew the curtain more it was Leah he was talking to what was she doing in his room?

"Ok Leah we need to get started with this making Nessie realise thing" i said.

"Dont you mean making Nessie jealous so she would want you?" she asked.

"yeah something like that." i said i really didn't want to admit it. It was stupid but i couldn't wait any longer.

"You really love her dont you?" she asked softly.

" i truly do" i said

"Well adleast you have someone to love" she said sadly.

"oh come on Leah you will get yours soon i promise he just round the corner" i said and truly meant it.

"Yeah right" she said sarcasticly.

"You know i felt like you once with the whole Bella thing. But i have Nessie now". I said

"But you don't though do you?" she said irritated.

I just looked at the floor.

"Sorry i didn't mean it" she said

"But its true though" i said

"Ok this plan B better work, and anyway why are we in your room. I know we had to pretend we are dating but this is to much". She said and laughed

"I just dont want billy to hear. He thinks i am crazy already falling for a vampire."

"Well that makes two of us" she said and laughed.

"That's enough"i said.

All of a sudden i could see Leah looking over my shoulder surprised.

"Jacob dont turn around but Nessie is looking through your window."

"Oh god now what?" i asked

"hmmm Kiss me" she said fast

WHAT did she say?

"Huh?" i asked so surprised.

"look i really want you with Nessie so if you want to make this convincing then kiss me" she said

"But i thought...." i said confused

"Yeah well i changed my mind come on before she goes." she said

She walked to me and put are face inches away form each other. I gulped a big gulp could i do it? For me and Nessie?.

"kiss me" she whispered.

"But Leah.............."

'Jake do you want to be with nessie'

'Well yeah, of course, I LOVE her'

'Frigging kiss me then'

'But Leah....'

'Oh but Leah.....shut up' Leah imitated. She grabed my face and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it, I was kissing Leah. EW EW EW, this is wrong on so many levels, I hope this works I don't know how long I could put up with this for.

'Is she looking?' I said against Leah's lips, kissing them delicately.

'yeah, she looks a bit shocked' Leah said as she pushed me against the window, it opened wider and more wind came in, the curtains moved further.

'Leah I think we should stop now' I whispered.

"She's coming to the door" she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**NESSIES POINT OF VIEW**

LEAH?

**Written by Casey Davoren**

He's kissing her. But I thought….. No Jacob and Leah? I thought he loved me I…..

I felt someone new feeling I have felt before what was it?

Leah was still kissing Jacob against the window. Was she looking at me? Was she doing this to spite me? But why I thought we were friends. I need to talk to Jake I need to figure out what's going on.

I walked up the stairs were me and Leah made up. Well I guess we haven't and I don't think I want to. My family were right she bad news taking Jacob away from me he's mine!

I knocked on the door.

Someone opened it was Leah.

"Oh hi Renesmee can I help you?" what? This isn't her house plus no one calls me by my full name and I don't want anyone to its Nessie what Jacob named me.

"Is Jacob there? I asked slyly. I knew he was there I just saw them making out.

"um…. Yeah he is come in". She said and chuckled.

I have never wanted the urge to hurt someone and never will but with Leah I will make an exception.

"Thanks" I said in a low tone.

"Hey Ness" he said in a happy tone.

"Jake" I said I walked to him and hugged him I guess hes with Leah now and this will be the last hug".

He didn't refuse he put his arms around me and hugged me tight. It felt nice.

Leah coughed. And Jacob went stiff and let go of me. I didn't want to let go I just wanted to say don't let me go.

"Um….. So what's up ness? He asked. I had to tell him that I saw him kissing her I really wanted.

I am just going to come with it.

"I saw you two you know kiss". I said trying to be casual.

"Oh you did?" Leah asked sarcastically. I want to hurt her.

"Yeah" I said and gave her a evil look and turned back to Jacob.

"Yeah Ness I have meaning to talk to you about that, Leah could you leave us for a bit".

"Sure" she said and smiled at me when she walked out. Ugh.

"Jake are you going out with her?" I asked.

"um…. I guess yeah". He said and didn't look at my eyes.

"Jake I thought you hated her? I thought you couldn't be in the same room with her without her being horrible to you." i said

"Yeah well I changed my mind. She's ……. Great" he said.

WHAT?

"You got over me quick." I said and tried to smile.

"Um… yeah I did" he said in an empty tone.

"Well I am happy for you" I said.

"Yeah and I am happy for you" he said.

"what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You and Nahuel you make a good couple" I said sarcastically.

"Jake me and Nahuel? No, No way" I said.

"But I thought you liked him" he asked

"Jake I don't want a boyfriend and if that's what he wants then he cant have it ok?"

His facial expression changed to a smile almost but then went back to his emptiness.

"Ok" he said

"Will you come by tomorrow?" I asked. Please say yes ,please.

"um… Can I bring Leah seeing as we are together?" he asked

No!. I wanted to say but if Jacobs happy then I am, even if I do want to bite Leahs head off.

"S….Sure ok see you then" I said.

"Ok" he said he still wouldn't look at me.

"Jake I..." i said. But he interrupted me.

"You should go Ness its getting late your mum will be worrying." he said

I better go before i break down in tears.

"Ok bye Jake" i said.

"Bye Renesmee" he said

i looked up in shock why did he call me with my first name? Why? It made me angry.

"BYE Jacob black" i said back.

I walked straight for the door not without a little smirk from Leah.


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM CONFUSED**

**WRITTEN BY CASEY DAVOREN**

I ran straight home as fast as i could. I could break down at any moment i have no one i have messed things up with Nahuel and now Jacob hates me.

I headed into the door i could hear my family talking in the living room and my dad playing his piano, but i flew up the stars to my room and hid under my covers it seemed to all go away when i am in darkness, But lately i haven't been.

I felt someone stroking the top of my head on top of the covers.

"Ness?" mum asked.

"What?" i said tearful

"What's wrong hunny?" she asked

My Dad came into the room soon after, and they both sat each side of me. My dad wiped the tear away from my cheek.

"Couple of days ago. Jacob told me he loved me." i said i could feel my Dad tense up

"And now he's with Leah because i rejected him in that way" i said. Even saying it again i didn't understand.

"Leah Clearwater?" mum asked in a angry tone.

I just nodded. My dad and mum looked at each other and then back at me.

"Do you love him?" Dad asked.

"I........ i love him as a friend." i said

"Not more than that?" mum asked

"i don't know ok i feel something when he's with her and it makes me feel angry" i said.

"Its jealousy sweetheart" Dad said and patted my head.

"jealousy?" i asked

"Yeah your jealous that he's spending all his time with her and not you." he said

"But he imprinted me shouldn't he be with me all the time?" i asked

"Yeah that's what i am confused about" mum said.

"When are you going to see him?" Dad asked

"He's um..... coming tomorrow with ........with Leah." i said sadly.

"This doesn't make any sense" dad said to mum.

" I know, I know." she said and looked at me.

**BE MY VALENTINE! PLEASE**

**written by Casey Davoren.**

I just sat in my room while everyone including Nahuel went hunting, well i adleast i thought everyone i could here my Dad playing his piano down stairs.

I went down stairs and peeked through the door, i knew he knew i was there i bet he could hear me.

He laughed

"Come in" he said

I walked in and sat next to him on his chair. It was new what he was playing, he always has something new. That's another advantage of being a vampire you get great taste in music if you have lived for 86 years you hear everything.

I was so tired. I put ma head on my Dad shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Still playing the piano.

"Dad its valentines day" i said.

"I know" he said and laughed.

I wonder what Leah and Jacob are doing? Hopefully he's bitten her head off.

Dad laughed, i guess he heard that.

"You love him Nessie" he said in a calm tone.

"Huh?" i asked

" I know you love him. Even though i thinks its weird but you cant help who you fall in love with i know that" he said.

"I dont know what i feel daddy" i said and looked down.

He stopped playing and lifted my chin to look at me.

"Ness i know your confused you have every right to be your new at this. But i can read your mind better than you can and i know what your feeling." he said and truly meant it...

Was he right? Was i in love with Jacob Black.?

I just signed and so did my dad.

"Want to play?" he asked as he took my hands and put them on the piano.

I smiled. My dad taught me to play piano he's really good at it. After all he's had 86 years of practise. I could never be as good as him.

"Oh i think you could" he said he heard that to, I laughed.

The first song dad ever taught me was mums lullaby. He said it always made her happy when she was sad. It also makes me happy when i play it, Dad sings it to me when i am sad too.

"Wow you can play the whole thing now ness" he said impressed.

"Thanks i have a good teacher" i said

He laughed.

After i finished Dad got up.

"You coming hunting sweetheart?" he asked.

"No i am waiting for Jacob to come with ........ Leah." i said. UGH.

"Don't do anything stupid Ness" he said and kissed my head before leaving.

"HERE WE GO" i said to myself as i looked out the window to see Jacob and Leah in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**JACOBS POINT OF VIEW**

**HERE WE GO!**

Ok so today valentines day and i am not with the girl i love. Great how fantastic.

Me and Leah where walking to the Cullens. I hope only Nessies there because if her bloodsucker father is there then my whole plan is out of the window.

"Do we have to go here?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. I really want to see her ok?" i said.

"Yeah well i really don't our noses are going to bed burning like fire in that house". She said and sniffed.

"We will just have to suffer i have done a lot of that i am use to it. You should be too." i said

She just looked at me and signed.

We where coming up to the house now and Leah grabbed my hand.

"You ready" she asked and smiled.

"Your really enjoying this arnt you?" i asked.

She just smiled and pulled me to the house.

We got to the door and before i could knock the door opened there she was opening it,

she smiled her indescribable smile. Oh how i have missed everything about her, her

beautiful reddy brown hair hanging off her shoulders all curly, and her sparking brown eyes that seemed to always dazzle me.

Leah coughed

"Um Jake?" Leah asked.

"Er hi Ness" i said. was i staring that long not saying anything?

"Hi Jake" she said in a calm tone.

"Hi Leah" she said in a rude tone. I guess Nessie doesn't like Leah then.

"Hi" Leah said.

"Come in" Ness said.

Leah went to sit on the sofa i lagged behind with Nessie smiling at each other.

Leah coughed again.

"Can we have a drink please?" Leah asked.

"Um ok.... i only think we have water" Nessie said and laughed.

I laughed too.

She went off into the kitchen.

"Let me help you" i said i knew she didn't need help but.....

i walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool while Nessies back was to me pouring the water into a glass.

"Happy valentines day Jake" she said.

"You too Ness" i said in a happy tone. I want to kiss her so bad.

"So you doing anything nice tonight?" she asked casually.

"Maybe, see what Leah wants to do" i said

All of a sudden the glass slipped from nessies hand and smash on the floor.

"Oh Ness" i said and got on the floor to help her pick up the glass.

"Ah" i said and looked at my hand to see there was blood pouring out my hand.

I looked up to see Nessie staring at my hand thirsty.....

"Ness?" i asked.

She didn't look away from my bloody hand. I wanted her to have my blood her brown eyes were not so bright. I could tell she's thirsty.

I moved my hand closer to her face. She still didn't move her eyes away.

"Jake don't" she said and winced.

"I know your thirsty" i said.

"I cant I....." she said strained and closed her eyes.

I moved my hand even closer to her red lips.

She hesitated and looked at me in the eyes.

"Go on" i said

She looked at my face and then back to my wrist back and forth till she stopped at my wrist and signed.

She moved he hand to my wrist and brought it to her mouth. She licked my arm and

slowly digged her teeth into it. It really hurt, her teeth have gotten bigger since the last time she did it which was years ago. I flinched and she pulled away slightly and kissed me hand, then pierced my skins with her teeth. The pain was bearable i have had worst. I pulled her head closer to my hand and she grabbed it and digged her teeth deeper into my arm. My arm was submerged with her hair and her breathing was irregular. Mine was too. She closed her eyes as she took her teeth out of my arm delicately. She traced her tongue around the cut and the access blood. She kissed my hand once more and smiled.

She looked up at me and something in her eyes changed and it wasn't the thirst. what was it?.

"Nessie" i whispered

She moved her face closer to mine and placed her forehead against mine, and whispered my name.

All of a sudden i heard the door open. I need to get out before its Edward find out.

I got up from where Nessie was and shouted for Leah and we both headed for the back door, not after i heard Nessie shout my name.

"Ill come back" i shouted. I don't know if i could. she would have to come to me.

Me and Leah where in the forest by now.

"_What was that all about?_" she asked in her head we were in are wolf form i really didn't want to bump into any of the Cullens today this seemed faster to get home.

"_Erm..."_i said.

"_What happened to your Arm?"_ she asked

"_Erm nothing must of hurt it on the way out"_ i said and waited for it to heal.


	12. Chapter 12

**NESSIES POINT OF VIEW**

**LOVE?**

**Written by Casey Davoren**

What was that? Oh how i missed his blood why did he leave?

Aunt Alice walked through the door and saw me still on the floor with blood hanging from my mouth and glass in my hand.

"Who did you kill?" she asked and laughed.

"Jacob came over" i said and sighed.

"Yeah i can tell by the smell" she said. she sniffed and winced.

She looked at the glass.

"Did you have a fight?" she asked.

"No i dropped the glass and Jacob cut himself and I....." i said she knew.

She sat on the floor next to me and she wiped Jacobs blood away from my mouth and brushed my hair away form my face.

"Can you see my future with Jacob Aunt Alice?" i asked.

"I see yours and its muddled up. But sometimes its a happy one if you let yourself feel what you want to. Just open you heart and let yourself feel what you want to and plus what are you wearing?." she said and smiled and helped me clean up.

I did realise something when i was drinking Jacobs blood. I realised that he belonged to me. That i couldn't live without him and that no girl could have him apart from me even a sadistic werewolf like Leah. I had a different urge to show how i loved Jacob. Did i actually love him the way he does to me? I need to get him away from Leah and to me....

**STOP!**

The next day i had to go back to school. The only reason i felt like going in was because Jacob was going to be there. I couldn't wait to see him.

I was in the car park my family went in already i just wanted to see him. He pulled up into the car park with Leah in the car to. Ugh.

He's got out the car and stared at me but Leah pulled him along i was going to go up to him but i got stopped by Anna, Oh great.

"Hey Nessie" she said.

"Um..... hi" i said i wasn't even paying attention i kept looking at Jacob and Leah walking into the school.

"So you coming to my party?" she asked.

Calum came behind Anna.

"Yeah Ness you coming?" he asked.

"Ah i don't know" i said.

"Come on Ness it will be awesome" he said.

I guess i could go for a while.

"Oh ok when is it?" i asked.

"Tonight. It will be great i will pick you up about nine". Anna said. Wow not much notice.

"Alright i will see you then lets go to class" i said.

I guess it would be cool i have never been to a party before.

It was the end of the day and i hadn't seen Jacob where was he?. We went straight home after school and i told my dad about going to the party.

"Nope no way" Dad said.

"Please Dad just for a little while" i said. Dad couldn't refuse me just like he cant mum.

He looked at me with a sly face i bet he heard that oops.

"A bunch of drunken teenagers making out and fighting i don't think so" he said.

" I am sure it isn't going to be like that just a little get together please daddy?" i asked in a innocent voice.

"Come on Edward i am sure she's telling the truth let her go." mum said and put her hand on his.

Dad looked at me and then mum and signed.

"Ok but not long" he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad" i said.

"Ok well we need to find you something really good to wear" i guess you know who said that of course it was aunt Alice.

We went upstairs to Aunt Alice's second walk in wardrobe. It was huge.

Me, mum, aunt Alice and aunt Rose were searching through all the clothes to see what i could where when mum pulled out this plain pink top.

"What about this?" she said

Aunt Alice and aunt Rose just looked at it and started laughing mum laughed to.

"Bella maybe you should sit this one out" Aunt Rose said.

"Ha Ha" she said and carried on looking.

"This is perfect" Aunt Alice said.

She pulled out this beautiful purple glittery top and black skinny jeans and black high heels. It was perfect.

Aunt Rose did my hair and make-up she didn't put much on she said i didn't need it.

My mum just stood out of the way and smiled a lot at me.

"Ok your done" Aunt Rose said.

She pulled me to the big mirror.

"Wow i look so different" i said

"You look beautiful" mum said.

"Thanks" i said.

As soon as i said that a heard a car horn down stairs.

"That must be your friend" mum said.

"Yeah she's here to pick me up" i said and kissed my Aunts and mum.

I ran down the stairs to open the door not before my Dad caught me on the way.

"You look great" he said and smiled.

"Thanks daddy" i said.

"Ness? Be careful" he said and gave me a firm look.

"I will" i said and ran out the door.

But before i could get to the car Jacob was there coming out of the woods.

"Jake what are you doing here?" i asked. It was so good to see him.

He just looked at me up and down with his mouth open. I laughed and coughed.

He smiled.

"Wow you look amazing Ness" he said.

I looked down shyly.

"Um.. thanks Jake". I wanted to..... I think kiss him. This is weird I have never had this urge and its really strong but he's with Leah so i cant.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"A...party" i said.

"A what?" he asked surprised.

"Just a party Anna's one" i said

"And your Dad let you?" He asked.

"Yeah he did." i said i stared at him longing for him.

"Oh ok" he said.

"Come on Ness" Anna shouted. Out her window

"I will see you later ok?" i asked. Hoping he would say he

"Sure" he said and hesitated.

"Bye Jake" i said and headed for the the car door.

"Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah?" i asked.

"Be careful please" he said and took off into the woods.

"ok" i said but i don't think he heard me

I got into the car with Anna.

"Hey wow you look great Ness" she said.

"You too" i said.

Once we pulled up to her drive way i regretted coming. The were teenagers everywhere. Kissing each other drinking. what i am sure is alcohol.

"Ah Anna?" i asked.

"Yeah?" as we got out the car.

"Where are your parents?" i asked how can they let her do this? Grandma Esme would never let this happen in her house she would kill someone.

"Oh there out of town some convention thing" she said.

"Oh ok then" i said.

We got into her house. My Dad was right. He will hold me to that later. Everyone was doing what he said they would. Drinking, Smoking you know the rest.

I saw Calum coming up to me while Anna disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Ness you ok?" he asked more like shouted the music and everyone were so loud.

"Yeah i think so" i said and laughed a nervous laugh.

"You thirsty?" he asked

I wanted to say kinda but i don't think your offering it.

He took me to the kitchen. I was just staring at all the people who where staring at me i wanted to say, want a picture? it will last longer.

"Here" he said and handed me the cup.

I smelled it and winced.

"Is this alcohol" i asked.

"Um yeah its not a lot it has a lot of cola in it" he said and smiled.

I guess not much would be that bad. I put the cup to my lips and Calum was staring at me smiling what's with him? It taste horrible everything did apart from blood especially Jacobs.

"Nice?" he asked.

"Great" i said.

"Good" he said and smiled something changed in his eyes. I took another sip and smiled.

Calum pointed behind me.

"Can you believe Anna's forty year old auntie is hanging out here?" he asked and smiled.

She didn't look forty she looked younger she was blabbering to this girl about her life story i guess.

"I my day there were two types of girls, the pretty ones that have a choice of all the boys and the other girls who spend puberty in the library." she said and laughed.

That wasn't nice.

Suddenly my body felt heavy and my head went light headed. Maybe i should go i don't like this place.

I turned to Calum.

"Calum i don't feel to good i need to go home can you take me?" i asked i really didn't feel good my heart was pumping so fast i couldn't catch up.

"Yeah you dont look good come upstairs so you can sit" he said

"I should go" i said Grandpa would help.

"Oh come on you just got here" he said and pulled me up the stairs. I couldn't see the floor it was turning different colours and i couldn't stand properly what's happening i need Jacob. For the first time i felt so cold.

Callum pulled on something that felt like a bed i couldn't really see.

"Calum" i said my speech was blurred i need to go.

"Calum take me home please". I whispered.

He pushed me onto the bed to make me lie down and he put my wrists over my head and started kissing me neck. What has he done to my drink? I couldn't move i felt paralysed.

"Its ok Ness shhh" he whispered in my ear.

Why wasn't he helping me? Its his fault i feel like this i need to get out but i cant move.

"Calum stop" i tried to say.

He kissed my neck harder it started to hurt.

"Come on Ness relax" he said and carried on.

"Stop please stop" i tried to scream.

He didn't stop and i could feel myself falling asleep ad least that what i think

I tried to say it on more time.

"STOP" i tried to shout but i couldn't.

All of a sudden i heard the door slam open i tried to focus on who it was. I could see five men standing in front of Calum on top of me on the bed with the most devilish look on there faces like they wanted to kill. One of the men where shaking aggressively. I couldn't hold on i just felt Calum weight taking off of me, but i just passed out not before i tried to say his name.

"Jake............."


	13. Chapter 13

**IT WORKED**

My head was spinning and pounding like crazy. I have never felt like this before. I could hear someone talking. As i gain consciousness i could tell that my whole family were crowding around my bed were i was lying. They were all talking.

"She is going to be fine" Grandpa said.

" I new i shouldn't of let her go" Dad said and growled.

"Really thought Calum was a nice kid" Mum said angrily and growled.

"Yeah well he will be sorted." Jacob said in a low tone.

I coughed and tried to focus on Jacobs face who was the one closest to me.

"Jake?" i said in a very husky voice.

All my family gasped and signed.

Jacob was right next to me sitting on the side of my bed next to me lying down.

"Oh Ness are you ok? how are you feeling?" Jakes asked.

"Yeah my head hurts, what happened?" i asked.

"That dumbass spiked your drink" Uncle Jasper said.

"Why? I don't understand." i asked

I looked at Jacob and he was shaking i put my hand on his face.

"Because he wanted to.........." Jacob stopped halfway and looked at me. I guess i knew.

"I am sorry i thought he was my friend and i was so scared. I just wanted to get home and he wouldn't take me and i couldn't move and...." i said and tears ran down my face.

I could see my Dad and Jake about to lose it.

"Shhh Nessie its ok calm down. It going to be ok " Mum said and kissed my forehead.

No one looked happy in this room it scared me.

"Where's Calum?" i asked

Jacob looked at my Dad and my Dad looked at my Uncles and Nahuel.

"He's taken care of" Uncle Emmet said.

What have they done? I cant believe Calum did this i hate him, but they cant kill him

it goes against everything we stand for.

I looked at my Dad.

"Dad? Where is he?" i asked. Which meant did u kill him.

"No he's not died Unfortunately. Ness just pay attention to getting better for us ok?" Dad asked me.

I nodded.

Jacob turned to my family.

"Can i have a minute?" he asked.

My Dad looked at him and signed.

"Please?" he asked like he was pleading.

They all walked out the room and shut the door.

I am going to tell him i love him i have to.

"Jake i need......" i need to tell him.

"Ness" he interrupted me.

"I need to tell you something, i don't think you will be happy but what happen last night made me realise that i cant leave you and i need you more than anything in this world." He said and put his arm next to the other side of my stomach and leaned closer to my face.

"But Leah?" i asked confused.

"That's what i need to say" he said

"What?" i asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Me and Leah are not together. I asked her to pretend because i wanted you to realise that you did love me, but i wish i didn't do it. It wasn't fair and i wish i could take it back and just wait for you." He said and moved even closer to my face which was lying limp on the pillow.

"So you lied? you and Leah?" i asked confused still.

"Yes, and i am so sorry i just want you so much. I guess my plan didn't work." he said and looked down still really close to my face.

Thank god! He's mine she doesn't want him, he doesn't want her, i want him and he wants me.

"Jake" i whispered. I put my hand on his face and pulled it down so his forehead was touching mine and our lips where just an inch apart.

"It worked" i said and smiled.

He looked into my eyes.

"What?" he whispered in a husky voice.

"You plan worked i love you" i said. And laughed.

His breathing escalated.

"I want to be with you more than anything in this world Jake more than i want blood."

i said.

He just looked at me and smiled. I guess he was speechless.

He put his forehead back on mine.

We both stayed there for what seemed like hours. I think it was time to ask the one werewolf i loved in this world for something.

"Jake.........would you kiss me?" i asked

**JACOB POIN OF VIEW****  
FINALLY**

"Really" i asked. Finally she wants me, someone wants me.

"Really" she said. Still looking so beautiful lying there with me hovering over her.

I placed my hand on the side of her face and leaned down to touch her lips. This was it. I have been waiting six years for this moment and now it was here. I would cherish it forever.

She whispered my name as i moved closer. I could taste her breath it was mouth watering. I she closed her eyes so did i and touched her perfect red lips.

It wasn't a peck it carried on for a minute. She put her hands through my hair and pulled me closer and kissed me harder. The tip of her tongue touched mine and she signed while still kissing me. Her lips were so warm and it was breathtaking.

My breathing went crazy so did hers i could tell maybe it hurt her a bit after all i am half human and she loves blood but right now we didn't care.

After our amazing kiss she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Jacob Black" she whispered and smiled.

I know i finally know.

"Oh i love you more than anything Nessie Cullen" i whispered too and put my forehead against hers, after a second she laughed.

"Sorry you had to wait Jacob and also resort to dating Leah" she said and laughed again.

I laughed too.

"Its ok i forgive you" i said and kissed her forehead.

She laughed again.

"We are probably the only vampire and werewolf couple in creation, For now you never know" she said and smiled.

"Yeah for now" i said and smiled too.

She took my hand and held it with hers.

.

"We should tell mum and i guess Leah so she can stop pretending" she said.

Oh Bella great.

"This isn't going to be awkward at all" I said. Yeah Bella I am now your son in law. Ugh i kissed my mother in law.

Nessie laughed and put her hand on the side of my face and replayed the kiss in her head so i could see. I guess she enjoyed it just as much as i did. She was mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**NESSIE POINT OF VIEW**

**OH WOW!**

I was replaying that kissed we just had in my head. It hurt a little i was tempted to bite but i didn't care i just wanted to kiss him and it was well worth it. Oh wow.

I took my hand of his beautiful face and signed and smiled.

" I have been holding out on you" i said and laughed.

He smiled.

"I guess we will have to tell them" i said and winced.

Before Jake could respond there was a knock on the window it made us jump. Who was it?.

Jacob went to the window and opened it. It was Leah.

"Why don't people use doors" Jacob said.

"Because i don't want to see them" she said. She never did.

"Leah i have told Ness about the situation we are sort of together now" Jacob said and looked at me and smiled while he said it. Oh i love him.

"So what you two are...?" she asked.

"Yes we are" i said and smiled.

"Finally i was getting sick of you Jacob." she said and signed in relief.

"Right back at you" he said.

Leah looked at me sitting on the bed i sat up i was feeling really better.

"Are you ok I heard what happened" she asked. Wow she cared.

"Yeah I am great now thanks Leah" I said and smiled

She smiled back. And looked at Jacob with a serious face,

" Where's Calum?" she asked.

He didn't answer i guess he was telling her in his mind. I really didn't want to know right now i was to scared to find out.

"Ah" Leah said and laughed so did Jacob. Huh?.

We heard another knock but this time it was from my bedroom door. Jake came to sit back next to me on the bed and Leah stayed at the window.

"Come in" i said.

" Hey Ness you mum wants......." Nahuel said

But he stopped talking.

Me and Jacob looked away from each other to look at Nahuel and wonder why he wasn't talking.

He was looking at Leah and she was looking at him in the Most adoring way. It reminded me of when me and Jacob first met.

I looked at Jacob and he turned to look at me.

"Oh no" we both said.

**WERE IN LOVE**

They couldn't stop staring at each other. Me and Jake just kept looking at them, but then i realised maybe we should leave them to it.

I tapped Jake on the shoulder he turned and we started to giggle.

"Jake i think we should leave them to it" i whispered in his ear.

"Yeah i think we should" he said and smiled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway and against the wall i have never seen Jacob like this he's a even more amazing. He put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck against the wall. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and shivers went through me. He was so good at this i moved my hands to put though his hair and he pulled me tighter against the wall and growled a little.

"Jake we cant do this here" i whispered. I really didn't want it to stop but i had a feeling someones going to see us.

He laughed. I guess where not the only werewolf and vampire couple anymore" he said and we both giggled again.

"So your a couple?" Mum asked. Oh no she was listening? How long for?

"Mum.....Erm hey what's up?" i asked trying make the situation less awkward.

"Oh nothing just hearing my daughter making out with my best friend nothing new" she said and she looked angry.

Before i could answer Jake interrupted me .

"Bella you knew this was going to happen sooner or later" he said.

Mum just signed.

"Were in love mum" i said and grabbed Jacobs hand tight.

"Oh...." mum said.

"Were sorry" Jake said.

"I was dreading when this day would come." mum said

Me and Jake smiled at her.

"I guess there nothing i can do but, you will have to tell your father though." mum said.

"Yeah but as soon as he sees us he's going to know so i was wondering, if you would shield me and Jake just so i can tell him from my own mouth" i pleaded with mum.

"So you want me to shield you from your father?" Mum asked.

"Please" i asked.

Jacob Just had a big grin on his face, i knew he loved getting my Dad going.

"Oh ok fine" mum said.

Mum turned to Jacob and smiled.

"I am glad you have found someone even though it is my daughter, i am happy for you. Just take care of her ok?" mum asked and hugged us both.

**Can i stay?**

Dad and uncle Emmett went away for a hunting trip, so i promised myself i would tell him when he come back.

It was about midnight and i was in the cottage i said to mum i needed peace to do my homework. I have two rooms one in my Grandmas and grandpas and one here.

Mum was still at Grandmas, but i just couldn't sleep i needed Jake. We just told each other we love each other shouldn't we be together right now? I decided to go to see him.

I climbed out my bed and out the door. It took me 3 seconds to get to Jakes. It looked like someone was up because the Tv was flashing through the living room window, i decided to climb through Jakes window.

He looked so peaceful like my own personal angle all mine!. I went to sit next to him on his bed. I couldn't stop smiling i took my hand and stroked his face gently so i didn't wake him. I bent to kiss his forehead but he quickly moved his head so that are lips touch.

"Well Good morning" he said in a husky voice. it wasn't really morning but it was like 12am.

"Hello sorry i woke you" i said against his soft lips.

"Its ok i am glad you did" he said and kissed me again.

I pulled away to look into his eyes. I was hovering over him.

"Jake can i stay here tonight?" i whispered.

He didn't say anything after that he just pulled me into his arms and pulled the covers over us.

"I love you" i whispered, but Jake was already gone it had been a long day. I giggled quietly and fell asleep in my wolf arms. I was home.

HOPE U LIKE IT MORE TO COME :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Nessie point of view**

I wonder where Jake went with my father last night? They say that they had a talk. Yeah right. It was the next morning and Jacob was outside my door smiling.

"What you grinning at?" i asked.

"Nothing" he said and kissed my lips.

"Mmm I could get use to that" I said after Jacob kissed me.

"yeah me too" he laughed.

"Lets go" I said.

As Jacob and myself pulled up into the school car park. He opened the door for me and took my hand. This was the first time me and him were entering the school as a couple.

As me and Jacob entered the Building those annoying girls where looking at me hand in hand with him. I turned to Jacob.

"Quick kiss me" I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

I just grabbed Jakes face and kissed him passionately. That got them. Taking the mic out of me just because i am a virgin, I bet they got Calum to spike my drink.

"Woah" Jake said after i stopped kissing him.

"What?" i asked.

"Nothing" he said and laughed. He kissed my forehead.

"I will see you lunch" he said and winked at me as he walked down the hall.

I smiled and walked to my first lesson.

Oh god look who's here. Calum.

I walked over to my seat which was next to his and he didn't even acknowledge i was there. It even looked like he was holding his breath. For the rest of the lesson I stared at the blackboard not really even caring what the teacher was saying. I was thinking about mine and Jakes first kiss and how magical it was, and how in a couple of hours i would be with him.

My second lesson was Gym Great, how wonderful i thought to myself as the Girls came over to talk to me. Mary,Lucy, Taylor and Anna.

"So you and the giant huh?" Anna asked.

God I cant do this any more.

"Yes me and Jacob" I spat.

And walked off.

"Well ad least she wont be that 40 year old virgin after all hahah" Taylor said and they all started to giggle.

HOW DARE SHE, SHE DOESNT KNOW ME.

I growled and walked to Taylor who was one foot away from me and grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Listen I am not like you ok? I am not like any of you guys. I am not a slut who sleep's with guys to get attention. I am not a girl who has house party's without my parents knowing i am not a evil bitch like you all are. I am a nice person and if i want to stay i virgin i can and non of you can change that" I spat and let go of Taylor who was leaning against the wall shaking. I didn't know what came over me i am just sick of there crap.

I also didn't realise my parent and Jacob where behind me.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on they where just leaving" i said and looked at them, They realised what i meant and ran for the door.

"We are going to talk about this when we get home" Dad said.

Later that day when we all got back to grandpas house i knew i was going to get a lecture.

"You bet you are" Dad said as we entered the house i was holding Jacobs hand.

"So now tell me. What the hell where you doing holding a human against the wall like that?" Dad asked.

"Because she's evil dad ok? They all are disgusting and i cant believe i thought they where my friends. They called Jacob names and I couldn't just stand there and listen to it." i said and a tear ran down my cheek

"Jacob black can look after himself Nessie" Dad shouted.

"I know i could of blown my cover but i didn't ok? So your telling me you wouldn't do the same if they where calling mum names?" i asked.

"That's different" he said.

"How is that different why do you think me and Jacob Don't love each other as much as you love mum. You have no idea i would die for him and if anyone's got a bad word to say about him they will answer to me." i shouted.

"What's going on" Grandma asked as the rest of the family entered the room.

"Oh nothing Dad being a dick" i said and ran out the door without Jacob I wanted to be alone.

**Who's there?**

Ugh I just wanted to lash out at someone's i hated when Dad didn't listen to me it just got on my nerves, he's so stubborn. I was sitting on a log in the middle of the forest, just thinking about those girls and how much i hated them. As soon as i was about to leave a heard a russel in the bushes i jumped up in my hunting pose ready to pounce this wasn't a deer or a mountain lion.

"Who's there?" i asked.

It wasn't a human it wasn't a deer it was another vampire i did not recognise maybe her took a wrong turn. I still stayed in my position I didn't know what he was doing here.

"Who are you?" i asked.

He just smiled. He had a Black cloak on with a hood. He also had black hair black as Sam's fur, and big red eyes. Well this means he's not a vegetarian.

"My names Alec" he said in a husky voice.

"Yes? And what do you want?" i asked still tense.

"Calm down little one i am not here to hurt you" He said and approched me.

He seemed like he didnt. So i calmed down and sat back where i was.

"Well can i help you are you loss?" i asked.

"Erm.... not really just passing through" he said as he sat next to me.

"Do you know my parents?" i asked.

"Your Nessie" he said like her didn't even hear my question.

"How.....how did you know that?" i asked.

He just signed.

"Do you know what my powers are?" he asked.

"Huh? No i don't. I don't know you." i said.

He laughed.

"I can seduce anyone i want." he said and smiled at me.

"Well all vampires can do that" i said.

"No but i cant do it a different way i can just make them come to me" he said.

"Oh well i have never heard of that power before." i said.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Erm.. well i can show people what i feel and think by touching them." i said.

"Wow you do the opposite of Aro." he said.

WHAT?

"Aro? Are part of the Volturi?" i asked and stood on my feet in my hunting position.

"Yes i am, but i couldn't take it any more. So i left" he said, and looked into the sun which was shining through the trees.

"I don't believe in what they do and i don't want to hurt humans." he said and closed his eyes.

"Oh" that's all i could say. He looked really sad and it was my nature to comfort someone who was upset. So I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure it will be ok Alec" i said.

He looked at my hand on his shoulder, and took it from his shoulder and brushed his lips against my wrist. I gasped. I couldn't control my feelings he's using his power on me i can tell.

"Alec stop please" i gasped.

He growled but i could move my hand. It felt like i wanted to move closer i wanted to be as close to him as i could what was he doing?

**Stop!**

"You know your very beautiful" Alec whispered.

"Stop" i begged.

Alec didn't stop he got to his feet still holding my hand.

I felt desire i have never felt begin to stir in the pit of my stomach. I never felt this before i couldn't control my boy but i couldn't control my words. I felt a need Alec his powers where so strong.

"Mmmm you smell so good dear Nessie" he whispered. And pulled my close so that we where pressed together. I couldn't move.

"Please Alec dont." its all i could say.

"Do what my dear Nessie" he whispered.

Desire pounded through me . My body felt so alive. I couldn't feel the blood flowing through my veins.

I couldn't help myself. I put my hands on his shirtthat was tucked under his cloak and began to unbutton it. What was i doing my brain was telling me to stop but i couldn't he was controlling me.

I pushed his cloak off, and then pushed his shirt down to his arms an tossed it carelessly aside. _Stop Nessie._

I ran my nails down his bear chest and looked up at him. He was grinning.

I wanted him right here right now. With night coming and the stars almost shinning on us. I wanted to feel his heat his passion i wanted to feel.

I bent up to kiss him. Letting my tongue glide over his lips and into the warmth of his mouth.

"You very good little one" he said and bent his head to my neck. He licked it gently and growled. He brought me closer to his and grazed his teeth along my neck up and down. I shivered. Not for long.

Alec dug his sharp teeth into my neck. I screamed.

"Ah" i screamed.

"NESSIE" i hear the voice from the one person i loved the one person i should be doing this with.

Alec was still drinking from my Neck. I could feel myself losing consciousness. He dug his nails into my back. And i couldn't feel any longer just numb, and then it went dark. I tried to say the one name who meant the world to me. "Jacob" i whispered.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Nessie wake up please" he begged.

"Jacob Leave her she's week. She will ok. Be patience.

"Don't tell me what to do ok?"Jacob asked angry.

"I cant tell you anything i want when it come to my daughter" Dad said.

What happened where was I. I felt so tired i couldn't feel my fingers.

"Jake?" i croaked.

"Shhh its ok baby" he said as he stroke my hair.

"Back in my bed again" i whispered.

"Yeah. Your like mother. Trouble follows you everywhere."

"Where Alec." i asked after realising what just happened.

"He's...." Dad hesitated.

"Dead" Jacob interrupted him.

I signed, in relief.

"Good" i said, everyone looked at me shocked. I didn't believe anyone should die but i made an exception on Alec.

"Why did bite me?" i asked confused as i put my finger to the scar at the side of my neck, it was healing still.

When i moved my hand from my neck Jacob put his hand the in its place and bent his head to kiss the scar. I closed my eyes and shuddered.

"because he was thirsty. And you are half human" Jacob whispered into my neck.

My parent had all ready gone out the room, they left me and jacob alone.

Jacob looked toubled. Of coure he did i kissed Alec.

"Jake?" i asked.

He turned to look at me.

I sat up in my bed and sat neck to him. I smoothed his frown.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know what i happened all of a sudden i was kissing him and undressing him i just...."

"I know Ness, I know. It wasn't your fault." he whispered, and smiled.

"Hold me, just for a minute please" i begged. I just wanted to be close to him he was mine and i was his and i couldn't believe what Alec did.

Jacob pulled me into his arms with no hesitations. I held his close my arms wrapped around his waist and breathed in his smell.

"I love you" i whispered.

"I know. I love you too" he said, and kissed my hair.

After what happened with Alec I had a new form of love for Jacob, like i wanted to do more with him. More than just kissing and hugging more.

Later that day after i got my strength back my Dad took my hunting to get my strength back. After i left my Dad i wanted to see Jake he went home for a shower. I climbed. Up his windows and through the door.

"Jake?" i whispered.

"Jake where are you?" i asked. I could see a light under Jakes bathroom door. I opened it to be comforted by Jacob naked body under the shower head.

I giggled.

He turned to look at me and smiled, he didn't even seem shocked.

"May i help you?" he asked and smiled again.

"Erm... not really" i said and giggled again. Jacob had the most amazing body. His shoulders where so big he had an 8 pack which was chizeld for a god. His body looked so good wet. What was wrong with me?

Jacob got out the shower and walked towards me naked. And laughed.

"Ness?" he asked.

I wasn't even looking at his face.

He lifted my chin so that i was looking at him. He grinned i grinned back.

I raised my lips to his and kissed them, they were so warm. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, my heart started to race. I kissed his lips again putting my hand on his torso and feeling all the bulging muscles, I looked down at them and smiled.

He raised my head again "Ness what you thinking?" he asked.

What was I thinking? To be really honest, I had no clue. I wanted him, but then again was I ready for that I pulled my eye brows together "I'm not sure" I whispered back and looked him in the eyes. "Kiss me again please"

He did it was so soft and lovely. He also kissed my neck and my jaw line back up to my lips. I smiled what else could I do; I had butterflies as my stomach done flips.

I raised my finger and traced his lips slowly my breath quickening I pulled his hand out of the bath room and on to the landing.

"Jacob" I held him against me, he silenced me with his finger and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, I'm scared too" he lifted me up so we were at the same level "Terrified actually I don't want to hurt you" I kissed his head, and looked to his room.

"Everything will be ok" I knew I didn't sound sure "I love you Jacob Black"

He carried me to his room and placed me on his bed. He went to shut his door and then looked at me, he looked how I felt, sick and not confident. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed. He put his hand on my leg. I shuddered.

"Go on" I told him as I placed my lips against his, on his neck and down his chest.

His hand moved up my top and began to unbutton it slowly all the time kissing my lips softly; I felt his hot hands moving around my back undoing my underwear pulling it off. I placed my hands behind his head and my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me, he hovered over me and undone my trousers. He kissed my neck and chest as he took them off underwear too.

He paused over me both of us naked I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his lips and he placed his thighs in-between mine; he had his weight on me.

"Wait" I said and he looked up suddenly "If dad finds out he will kill you. And keep killing you until I'm a virgin again."

"Oh Ness don't talk about your father when we're doing this" he groaned.

"Sorry, but you saw how mum flipped out and we were just kissing, dad will go crazy" Jacob silenced me the only way he knew how. With a kiss.

"Renesmee Cullen would you be quiet" He whispered against my lips.

"No, not if doing something means you dying" I whispered back.

"No?" he questioned "Well I'll just have to keep your lips occupied then" He smiled at me and kissed me. He was much more urgent his lips hard against mine.

I kissed him back my tongue licking his top lip, and sliding into his mouth, meeting with his. I laid back down my legs opening as he pushed his thighs on to mine again, I moaned at just the closeness of his body and mine he smiled and kissed my neck. His hands went to my waist and pushed himself inside me.

"Oh" I screamed the pain was like no other, but it felt good "No, No, I'm fine" I said as I pulled myself towards him my fingers finding the back of his neck again. He pulled out and thrust back.

I bit my tongue for the pain and my fingers digging in his neck my eyes closed tears spilling from the corners. Jacob saw. He stopped staring at me, I just shook my head, I couldn't speak I moved my body away from his, and nodded; he growled kissing me.

I pulled my body towards his and kissed his neck just as he pushed against my skin; I moaned and stuck my teeth in to his shoulder he was bleeding.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I licked up the blood and sealing the wound, it tasted so good.

"Don't say sorry, that felt good" He growled.

I felt a bit more confident now, I bit into him again, and drank some of his blood, he groaned my fingers searched his back and my fingernails dug into his skin. I pulled my teeth away from his shoulder and kissed him hard on the lips.

Jacob's lips became softer against mine and he moved to the side of me he stroked my hair out of my face and kissed my nose I laughed and laid on his chest. He kissed my hair, I was happy here in his arms. Forever.

**THE END!!! THE SEQUIL IS COMING SOON XXXX THNKS XX**


End file.
